Under the Full Moon
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: Kanata and Miyu learn to express their feelings for each other under the full moon. romantic! Slowly receiving the message, Miyu’s eyes fluttered and returned the kiss.


A/N: I am so addicted with daa daa daa right now that different ideas keep running through my head! So here's another one, hope you like it! ONESHOT this time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own daa daa daa. That's it.

DAADAADAA

The reflection of the moon showed a beautiful form of a young lady sitting across the temple.

"Sigh." Miyu sighed as she gazed at the moon and smiled unknowingly. "The moon is so beautiful tonight." She tilted her head slightly. "Full moon, huh?" a figure of a guy appeared behind her.

"K-Kanata!" She turned. "Don't scare me like that!"

Kanata sat beside her. He looked at the moon too. Miyu looked at him as he sat beside her. "Miyu." Kanata started, still gazing at the moon.

It took Miyu a while to answer. She was too busy admiring the beautiful face of the guy beside her. "Huh? Nani?"

"Nothing." He smirked and moved his eyes a little to tease her. Miyu pouted and looked back at the moon. "You know I love to watch the moon. Why do you have to ruin my silence here?" Miyu started.

"You're the one being noisy." Kanata said plainly. Kanata was beginning to get on Miyu's nerves yet she kept quiet. She doesn't want her night to be ruined because of a certain brown-haired Saionji.

The night was still. Fifteen minutes later and none of the two spoke yet. Miyu, being a bubbly girl, can't hold it any longer. _Got to say something. The silence is making me deaf!_

"Uh, Kanata." Miyu said and turned to face Kanata. Kanata's eyes moved to look at her. "Uh…" _Say something! _"Is Ruu-kun and Wannya asleep already?" _Whew. At least I said something. _

Kanata nodded. Miyu's brows twitched. "You're not even going to speak! Come on, the silence is making me deaf." Kanata turned to her fully now. "See? I told you you're noisy." Miyu pouted once more and turned to face the other way. "Humph!"

Kanata smiled. _Cute. _"What do you want to talk about?" Miyu turned her face slowly. "I'm supposed to be asking that. You're the one who came here to ruin my night."

"Okay, then." He looked back at the stars. "The moon's so full tonight." Miyu stared at him. "You already said that." Kanata stared at her and back to the stars again.

"I'm not yet done." He said. "The moon's so full tonight and I just decided that I want to see it with you." He continued, trying his best not to blush. He heard Miyu uttered a "huh?"

"Kanata?" She asked, slightly blushing. "I just remembered that you like to look at the moon, that's all." Kanata added after a while. Miyu smiled and nodded. "Hai!"

It was silent all over again. Miyu thought of something to say. "Kanata, remember the time when we were stuck in the forest? Just the two of us?" She was saying it in the most possible normal way. But Kanata thought of it the other way.

_Oh. She was hurt back then. And I was too. And we… we… _Kanata started to think and blush. He shook his head. "What about that?" Miyu noticed it too. "No, I didn't mean that part!" She said as she swayed her hands in front of her. "I was referring to the moon we saw."

"Oh that." Kanata said. "Yah, I remember." Miyu smiled and pointed at the moon. "You know, because of that event, I started to like the moon ever. When we were at the forest, it's like I can grab it with my hands. It's so big."

Miyu talked and talked. Kanata looked at her and smiled. _When Miyu starts to talk about something she likes, she can never stop. _"I now understand why my mom loved the universe. You know, I wished that she's looking at the moon too." Miyu said. Kanata was disturbed with his thoughts.

"I miss mama and papa. Yet I'm happy that I can be a parent here with Ruu-kun." She looked at Kanata and smiled. Kanata blushed slightly at the beautiful face in front of her. "Cute." He thought. Rather, he said.

"Eh?" Miyu blinked. Kanata blinked too. "What did you just say?" Kanata smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, nothing!" Miyu stood up and looked at the dark sky. "It's late at night, and I'm not yet tired. I wanna see Ruu-kun for awhile, okay? Stay there."

Kanata nodded. "Come back here okay!" He heard Miyu uttered "Hai, Hai!" Kanata smiled as her figure disappeared. After that, "Whew." _That was close._

He looked up at the ceiling. "Kouzuki Miyu." He uttered under his breath. _Sigh. It's been 7 months now since she came here. Ruu and Wanya were here to liven things up. But Miyu... _He stopped for a while. _I think I can't take care of Ruu without her. I didn't think that she'd be a big part of my life. _

"Kanata!" Miyu waved her hands infont of Kanata. She was now blocking the ceiling where Kanata was looking at. "Yoohoo!"

"neh!" Kanata said. He was startled. Miyu smiled. To him, it seemed like a fake one. "I scared you, didn't I?" She said as she sat again beside him.

Kanata sighed. Miyu smiled and handed out a soda. "Here. I got this after checking on Ruu-kun." Kanata took it and opened it immediately. "Thanks." Miyu opened hers too and took a sip. "Ruu-kun looks so peaceful when asleep, you know." Miyu said after some minutes.

Kanata nodded and looked at the moon. _Damn, I can't look at her. He distracted me during my thoughts…of her. _Miyu was confused with the way Kanata acted. She decided to tell something to get his attention. _Think. _"You look like Ruu-kun too." _Okay. That wasn't what I'm supposed to say. _

Kanata looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" Miyu giggled at his reaction and took another sip. "Well, except for the hair, the hair's more like mine." Kanata smiled. "You look peaceful too when you're asleep." She continued. She decided to say this while taking a sip so that it wasn't audible to Kanata. But it was.

"Really?" Kanata moved closer to her. He teased her and whispered, "So, you visit me in my room just to see me sleep?" Miyu raised her head and looked at him. Then she backed away, blushing madly. "What?" Uh, no! I mean, -uh, I'd never- well , I-!"

Kanata giggled this time. "That's so cute." Miyu blinked and giggled too. She sat close to him again and they were quiet once more. _I can't believe I'm enjoying this night. And I'm guessing this is just not because of the full moon. _Miyu thought as she looked at Kanata.

Kanata noticed her look and blushed slightly. _It's been a while since I laughed like that. I always think about her. _"Miyu…" He whispered. "Yes?" Miyu asked while still looking at him. "…You're looking at me. It's uh… ano…" Kanata tried to say, but blush overruled him.

Miyu blushed too. "Gomenasai!" She said immediately and finished her last sip. She looked at her feet. Kanata looked at his watch. _Ugh, 11:30. I don't want to sleep yet. _He looked at her. "Miyu. It's already late." He said as he stood up. "I think we should go to sleep now or e-"

Miyu grabbed his hand. She was still facing her feet and hid her eyes with her bangs.

"I don't want to leave this place. Yet." She said. Kanata was a bit surprised. "Miyu?"

He knelt beside her to look at her face. A drop of tear that fell to his hand was proof that she was crying. "Miyu? What do you mean by that?" He was confused at that moment. And worried.

Miyu dried her tears and smiled weakly. "Mama called earlier while I was visiting Ruu-kun." Kanata sat beside her telling her to continue. "And, I guess I'll be going."

She still tired to smile. But she just can't. Kanata was surprised.

"She was so happy when she called me and I just can't argue. She's my mom, you know." Miyu looked at Kanata. "And I did tell you that I miss them." Miyu's eyes were filled of tears again. "But,…" She sniffed.

Miyu burst out and leaned on Kanata's chest. "I… I can't just leave everyone this instant! I don't even want to go yet!" She cried and buried her face on his lean chest. Kanata's worried face proved that he doesn't want Miyu to go too. _Miyu's leaving? No, it can't be. It just can't. _He embraced Miyu back.

"You can't leave." Kanata said as he combed Miyu's hair. "You know that. Ruu-kun still needs you to be his substitute mother and I still need you to help me around here." He tried to make his words as normal as possible. Kanata embraced her tighter. "You can't just… leave me."

Miyu's teary eyes widened as he heard his words. _Kanata? _Her cries subsided but she still leant on his chest. "Why are you telling me this?" She said as she released from his embrace. She wiped her tears to look at his eyes. "…You're not supposed to lie like that just to comfort me." She blushed.

She sniffed a little and looked at the full moon. She hugged her knees and buried her face. The two were silent for a while but Kanata never released his gaze from her. Miyu felt Kanata smirked. "Who told you I was lying?" He started. "I wasn't lying, for your information."

Miyu raised her head. "K-Kanata?" Kanata moved closer to her, so close that they brush knees. "I'm not kidding when I told you that you can't leave me just like that." He said in a tone that was almost comforting. He smiled as he looked at the full moon that just got a lot prettier. "I still need you here. The temple isn't going to be the same without you."

Kanata was not looking at her, yet he was blushing. Miyu blushed slightly and smiled. "That's why I don't want to go. You're temple will be a bore if I did." Kanata smirked.

"That's a reason too." He added.

Miyu sniffed a little more and then rubbed her eyes to make sure there were no more tears. "I don't know if I should go, Kanata…" She started to sway her feet back and fort and let her self fall in a trance as she looked at the full moon. _It's as big as before._

"What do you really feel inside?" Kanata suddenly asked. His face was blank but his voice made her feel like it was a question of now or never. Miyu was silent for a while. She let out a big sigh and said, "I still want to take care of Ruu-kun and Wanya. I miss my parents but I still want to be with you…" She blushed and shook her head. "I mea, all of you…"

"You've been saying the same thing." Kanata concluded. "Just tell me you don't want to go yet." He moved close to Miyu's ear and whispered. "That's all." Miyu turned her face to look at Kanata. She was supposed to say something like 'baka' but then…

Kanata's face was so close with Miyu's that they breathe the same air. Their eyes widened and both faces blushed.

The big moon reflected the sight of two people. What a lovely view.

_Miyu…? Damn, why am I- damn. _Kanata said to himself. _Turn away! Turn away! _Miyu shouted her mind. But they just can't. Their eyes seemed lock to each other.

They stayed like that for awhile. Kanata could see mixed emotions in Miyu's emerald eyes. Sadness, shock, comfort and something he can't define himself. While he saw this, Miyu saw the same.

After some minutes or so, Miyu moved her eyes to another direction. _Anywhere but his eyes. I don't want to drown in those cute chocolate eyes. _She said to her mind. Kanata did the same and looked at the ceiling. Miyu looked at the moon.

"…Ano…" They both said. Kanata and Miyu looked at each other again. "You first!" Miyu said immediately. "No, you go first." Kanata said back. "Kanata, don't start again." Miyu said and place her hands on her lap.

Kanata let out a deep sigh. "Okay then." He looked at the ceiling again. "The thing that happened this night didn't turn out exactly as I want it to be." Miyu raised a brow. "I just wanted a quiet night for the two of us and watch the full moon. But then, you cried suddenly and said that your mom wanted you to go with them. Damn it."

"Well, I'm sorry for ruining you plan!" Miyu pouted. "I was also planning on just having that. But then, you suddenly told me that you don't want me to leave you. I think it's not my fault that I was surprised with your words." Miyu concluded. Kanata smirked then looked at Miyu. "You really liked what I said, don't you?"

Miyu blushed madly and turned her face away from him. "Who said anything about that?" she opened one of her eyes to see Kanata's reaction but she just saw him smirk and look at the dark sky. "I don't really want you to leave." He said and smiled plainly. "So what do I have to say? That 'you should leave' even if I don't want you to?"

Miyu looked at him straightly and then stood up. She stood on the ground and was in front of Kanata. Kanata looked at him and raised his brow. "What? I just said what I want to. Your turn." As possible, he wanted to avoid eye contact with Miyu. He may not know what to do if he loses his control.

"Okay." Miyu nodded. "I just want to say that I like your eyes." _Wow. That was a direct conversation. _She told herself. Kanata's face was a 'huh?'. Miyu smiled and explained. "Earlier, when we uhm… accidentally looked at each other," Miyu turned her back against him. "I realize that your eyes are so… how do I say this, cute." _There, I said it. _"Maybe, it's one thing that I'll miss about you if ever I go with mama."

Miyu was actually happy that her back was facing him for if it wasn't, then he'd saw her crimson face. The same thing goes with Kanata. If Miyu was actually facing him, she'd saw his widened face. _Why is Miyu saying this? _

Miyu turned again to face Kanata and gave him the cutest smile Kanata has ever seen. A part of her hair fall on her shoulders and the reflection of the moon behind her just made her look like a goddess from no-one-knows-where. "Let's just have a quiet moment, okay? I really wanted to look at the moon all night." She said.

It took a while for Kanata to answer for he was still amazed with the figure in front of her, with the reflection and all. "Ano,…" He was speechless, actually. Without much control, he stood up. "…Kanata?" Miyu raised her brow. "Are you sleepy already?"

"Let's just go to sleep." He said and turned. _Before I lose my control completely. _But Miyu, being stubborn, grabbed Kanata's hand. "matte," She said. "Please, just accompany me here. Watching the full moon isn't fun when you're alone." Kanata looked at her grip to his hands and blushed.

His eyes made its way to her pretty face, giving up completely. Kanata sighed. "Okay, okay." _If she does that face one more time, I don't know if I can still hold my control. _"Arigatou!" Miyu smiled. "This may be the last time I can watch the moon here in Japan so I'm glad that you're with me."

"Don't say that. You haven't even done what I ask you to." He said as he fixed his hair and leaned on one pole of the temple. "You still haven't told me that you don't want to go. I just asked for that and you can't even do that." Kanata complained. Miyu looked at her blankly at first, then smiled.

She took a breath and said, "I don't want to go." Kanata gave Miyu a gentle smile. "That's better. I feel relieved." He said. Miyu's eyes widened a little. She sat closer to him. "You know, you're a lot weirder tonight." She tilted her head. "I'm glad that you don't want me to go." She whispered. "Coz' if you weren't affected, then I wouldn't want to share my moment with the moon with you." She said.

"And it will hurt me if you want me to go." She mumbled. Kanata looked at her and smirked. "I know. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to hurt myself either if I hide my emotions." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Now, let's go to bed." Kanata yawned. "You're really tired?" Miyu asked. She was still awed by the beauty of the moon that it even amazes her to what energy it gives her to be awake all night.

"Yah. And now that you're going to stay here, I won't be worried anymore." He said and straightened his clothes. "If you still want to gaze at the full moon, then I guess the ghost of the temple will keep you company." He said plainly.

_The old Kanata's back. _Miyu told herself. "Okay, okay. I'm going to sleep. I know you're just scaring me, baka." She crossed her arms. "Haha," He said. Miyu stood up and walked beside him. They stopped by Miyu's room.

Kanata rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really tired. So go get some re-" Kanata was stopped when Miyu suddenly kiss him on the cheek. He blushed. "uh." _What the? Miyu just…control, Kanata, control._

"Thank you so much. To be honest, Kanata, I think it was not just because of the full moon that made me loved this night than the other nights." Miyu said. Kanata blushed more after getting what she meant by those words. "I'm so glad that you showed me who you really are. Thank you for accompanying me tonight."

She kissed him on the cheek again. "Oyasuminasai, Kanata." _Okay, no more control. _She was about to close her door when Kanata suddenly held her hand. "Matte," It was Miyu's turn to blush.

He pulled her and whispered something on her ear. "My pleasure." Miyu's eyes widened as Kanata pulled her into a kiss. Slowly receiving the message, Miyu's eyes fluttered and returned the kiss.

The two broke their short kiss. "Just promise me you'll not leave, 'kay?" Kanata told Miyu. Miyu just nodded. _His kiss… my first kiss. His kiss is so…gentle. _

"I promise under the full moon." Miyu showed Kanata another smile. He smiled. "Osyasuminasai, Miyu." He kissed her on the cheek. Miyu blushed and smiled.

_What just happened? I don't know, but I like it. A lot. _

DAADAADAA

Kanata lied on his bed. He smiled. _I don't get how things had happened tonight._

He thought of Miyu and blushed. _But I'm grateful that she's still here. With me._

_Miyu._

DAADAADAA

Forever. A couple was made under the promise of the full moon. This all happened.

DAADAADAA

A/N: That's it! I'm done, I hope you had some fun! I'm about to write another but I'm not sure what anime is it. I already have two story plots, just have to think of the appropriate character.. I think one of the plot is a daa!daa!daa! again.

I just can't get enough of it!

Please R and R!!!!

Click the button below!


End file.
